


Love Hearts By Candlelight

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Fic Exchange, F/M, Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, csficexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Henry discovers that Killian has no idea what Valentine’s Day is and helps him to organise something special for Emma.





	Love Hearts By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 4 of the Captain Swan Fic Exchange on Tumblr
> 
> Write a CS drabble/ficlet that includes the following elements:  
> \- Candy hearts/love hearts  
> \- Rain, high winds, or some other weather event  
> \- Standing in line  
> \- Dialogue: “On a scale from 1 to irreconcilable differences on divorce papers, how much do you think (character) will mind if…”

“Do you need me to stay over at my other Mom’s house this weekend?” Henry asked Killian as they did the grocery shop together.

“This weekend?” Killian repeated with a confused frown, “Is something happening this weekend?”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Are you serious?” he asked, “It’s Valentine’s Day. Please tell me you’ve got something planned for my Mom.”

“Should this day mean something to me?” Killian asked, stopping to put tins of soup into the trolley.

Henry looked over at his stepfather in amazement, “You guys have been married for over a year and you don’t know what Valentine’s Day is?”

“It’s hard to keep up with all of these special days.” Killian admitted, “We usually seem to be battling a foe through most of them.”

“Right, we’re going to the seasonal aisle.” Henry declared, wrenching the trolley free of Killian’s grasp and heading off towards the Valentine’s Day section of the store.

“Henry, we need to purchase the weekly supplies, lad!” Killian called after him before he followed him with a sigh.

“Valentine’s Day is on the 14th February every year and it’s a day or a weekend where you celebrate your love for someone. So you could buy them chocolates or champagne, or make them dinner, to show them how much you love them.” Henry explained.

“I always make dinner, lad.” Killian replied.

Henry rolled his eyes again, “It’s like a date night, but on a way bigger scale. You’d make dinner and decorate the table with hearts, maybe dress a bit smarter to make it more special.”

“I see.” Killian replied with a nod, examining the items on the shelves, “On a scale from one to irreconcilable differences on divorce papers, how much do you think Swan will mind if I present her with a ‘Bee Mine Bumble Bee’ on this special day?”

“You’re not getting her one of those, that is a surefire way to be divorced.” Henry laughed, “I’m just showing you this aisle to give you ideas, then we can plan something that suits the two of you.”

“So it all needs to be pink with hearts?” Killian asked nervously, “I don’t have to wear pink, do I?”

Henry laughed and rolled his eyes, “Come on, let’s start with the ingredients for a meal.”

Killian found himself meekly following behind his stepson, doing his best to fill the trolley with weekly supplies while Henry marched on ahead, gathering items for Valentine’s Day. He’d never been one to hang back or to stay quiet, but he was more than happy to let Henry captain this mission.

As they were standing in line, the items loaded onto the conveyor belt of the checkout, a pack of sweets caught Killian’s eye. He smiled to himself and picked up a couple of packets of 'Love Hearts’. He and Henry had stayed away from the traditional pink, red and hearts for their table design, but Killian saw nothing wrong in adding a couple of more traditional, cheesy items. He added the sweets to the conveyor belt while Henry wasn’t looking.

 

\---

 

“It’s mad out there!” Emma exclaimed as she shut and locked the front door behind her, “The storm’s getting worse, I was practically blown into the driveway! The power’s only been out for a couple of hours and people are stocking up as though it’ll never come back on!”

She kicked her boots off and hung up her coat before she finally turned to face the living room. The room was warmly lit with candles and lanterns from the Jolly Roger, the sofas and coffee table had been moved back and there was a camping stove in the middle of the room surrounded by a mountain of cushions, giving it all a campfire effect.

“Will you be my Valentine, lass?” Killian asked from his position on one knee, holding a red rose out to her. He was dressed in his finest pirate leathers, with his extravagant red baroque waistcoat and ornate leather coat from Camelot.

“Of course, Captain.” Emma replied, leaning down and accepting the rose as she kissed his lips.

Killian got to his feet and put his arm around her, holding her close with his hook, “What do you think?”

“It’s perfect. It’s us.” Emma replied with a smile, leaning into him as he led her over to the cushions.

“Henry and I had planned for a more elegant dinner at the table, but when the storm began this morning, I decided to make some changes.” Killian explained, “I hope you won’t mind being wooed by a pirate tonight, love?”

“Not just any pirate, my pirate.” Emma replied with a smile, “You look so handsome. As much as I love your modern clothes, I do miss the pirate.”

“You need only ask and the pirate shall appear.” Killian chuckled, sitting down on the cushions and pulling her into his lap, “Now, what say you to an evening by candlelight, with dinner, rum and my company?”

“I say yes, there’s nothing I’d want more.” Emma replied, kissing his cheek and moving off his lap. She waved a hand over her clothes and watched as her magic transformed them into equally ornate pirate leathers.

“Now that is an improvement. A perfect pirate bride for this pirate captain.” Killian chuckled, admiring her clothes with a wink before he turned the stove on and began to heat it, getting it ready for the steak to be added.

Emma uncorked the bottle of rum and poured out a generous measure into the two waiting glasses, “This looks like a vintage.”

“Aye, you could say that.” Killian chuckled, accepting the glass from her and clinking it with hers, “It’s a bottle of my favourite rum from an old tavern beside a harbour where I used to dock the Jolly to give the men some shore leave. I stocked up on the stuff on my last visit before the curse hit and I’ve still got a few bottles left.”

“We’ll need to ration this then. You’ll be bereft without it.” Emma teased, sipping the rum, “That is good rum.”

“Aye.” Killian agreed, drinking from his own glass, “This bottle is ours, there’s no one I’d rather share a drink with, wife.”

“That’s the right answer, husband.” Emma chuckled.

Killian put his glass to one side and carefully added two steaks to the hot pan on the camping stove, watching the meat sizzle as it came into contact with the hot metal.

“What do we have here?” Emma asked, feeling something inside his coat pocket as she leaned against him. She patted it a little and put her hand in, pulling out packets of sweets.

“Ah, you’ve found the appetiser.” Killian chuckled as he watched her.

“Love Hearts?” Emma laughed in surprise as she examined the sweets.

“Aye. I thought they might make an acceptable start to the evening.” Killian replied with a smile, “Would you care for a Love Heart with your rum, my lady? Only one or two though, we don’t want to spoil our dinner.”

“I love you.” Emma admitted, “I know we’re always busy with work or saving the town, but I want you to know how happy you’ve made me. There’s no one I’d rather spend my days with.”

“I love you too, Swan.” Killian replied, “And it looks like the Love Hearts are rooting for us.”

Emma looked down at the now open packet and the small candy heart in her husband’s hand.

“True Love.” they both read at the same time, their smiles equally wide as they leaned in and kissed.

“The steak, Swan.” Killian murmured, reluctantly pulling away after a few moments to turn over the meat in the pan.

“That will be continued later.” Emma said with a wink, picking up her glass of rum and helping herself to some sweets as she watched her pirate husband cook for her on a camping stove in their living room, a storm howling outside - a scene that could only be seen in Storybrooke.


End file.
